deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man Battle Royale
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Mega Man Battle Royale is a What If Death Battle collaboration between Majora Moon, Raiando, Tonipelimies, Inkriel and Necromercer, it features all of the five Mega Men from the same franchise. ''Description'' All the Mega Man Protagonists from Past and Future come in and clash, may one of them survive. ''Interlude'' Wiz: When a hero isn't around on the world anymore, there will always someone to carry it's legacy as long as they can! Boomstick: Mega Man is a video game legend next to Mario and Sonic. Wiz: There have been many incarnations through the Timeline, like Mega Man, the classic Blue Bomber himself. Boomstick: Mega Man X, the first Reploid. Wiz: MegaMan.EXE, the Badass cyberspace Warrior. Boomstick: Mega Man Volnutt, the Purifier Unit on Elysium. Wiz: And Geo Stelar, the StarForce hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Mega Man's bio) ''Mega Man Charges Up (Tonipelimies)'' Wiz: In 200X, Dr. Light created a pair of robots he called Rock and Roll that were designed to help mankind alongside various other robots called Robot Masters like Guts Man, Cut Man, etc... Boomstick: Are you sure that was the reason? The guy's an old scientist, I'm pretty sure he was just lonely. And this was begun after Proto Man ran away after his creation... Wiz: Actually this happened cause his energy core had a critical problem that would eventually make him stop functioning and Dr. Light planned to repair him. However, since he was created too independent, Proto Man feared the modification would change his character. He refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and fled away to protect his sense of identify. Boomstick: That's like any robot super-hero's origin would feel. Wiz: If Dr. Light was lonely due to this, I'm fairly certain he would've created a woman bot instead of children bots. Boomstick: Unless he was into that kind of thing... (Wiz punches Boomstick, angry at what he should have said.) Wiz: Okay... back on topic. These robots were a huge success, but at the same time, also ticked off Dr. Light's colleague, Dr. Wily. Jealous of his co-worker's success, Dr. Wily plotted against Dr. Light, reprogramming his Robot Masters into weapons and proceeded to use them to take over the world. Boomstick: *rubbing cheek* With no other available means of defence, Rock bravely stepped up and volunteered to go and stop Dr. Wily's nefarious plan. After a little reprogramming courtesy of Dr. Light, Rock became known as one of most popular video game mascots ever, most famous robots, the Blue Bomber himself, Mega Man! Wiz: Mega Man mostly has equipment like his "Mega Buster" arm cannon, but we still need to count his abilities. Like his signature sliding attack, which can be used to go into low spaces, or to get to an area faster. Boomstick: Or his Mega Upper, which is...an Shoryuken-like uppercut. Wiz: He can use Double Mega Buster to make an even more powerful blast. This however can overheat him when used once. He is also resistant to EMP/electromagnetic fields and hacking. He also has a Weapon Copy System, letting him copy Robot Masters' weapons for his own use. Boomstick: Wow, that's a long list. We're limiting them to notable ones below. Wiz: Some of them are Metal Blade (circular saw blades which can be thrown in any direction), Air Shooter (a tornado which is fired in an upward arc), Crash Bomber (a probe-like bomb that after being fired, latches into its target before exploding), Jewel Satellite (where he summons 4 jewels that orbit around him which can be launched as a projectile forward when up), Astro Crush (which he uses to literally conjure a meteor shower to rain down upon surrounding enemies), Super Arm (which he uses to lift two-ton boulders with relative ease and throw them), Flame Sword (which he slashes forward while armed with a fiery sword from his Buster), Time Stopper (which allows him to stop time for an accumulated ten seconds and is able to turn it on & off at will and attack while it is in use), Hard Knuckle (which allows him to fire his own hand for a swift rocket-powered punch), Tornado Hold (where he fires a 4-bladed fan that rapidly spins to produce a tornado which he can use to elevate to higher grounds via it's winds) and Black Hole Bomb (that creates a small black hole that travels out a few meters before expanding to rapidly pull, crash and suck those near it). Boomstick: Wow. Is that a real black hole!? Wiz: ... I think maybe. Not to mention a human's (in this case; robot's) best friend, a robot dog called Rush. He can transform into a jet-board and a submarine for Mega Man's use. He even has a large spring hidden in his back, used to make Mega Man bounce into the air. He even turned into a bike which shoots projectiles out of his mouth, a drill mobile, a spacecraft for Mega Man to ride in space. Boomstick: But there's a best point for this. He can turn into an armor and fuse with Mega Man to transform him into Super Mega Man! That's so epic for an anime and a reason why dogs protects us. Wiz: Okay... It simply empowers and invigorates Mega Man and allows him to use boosters on his back to fly into the air and shoots rocket-powered punches instead of his Mega Buster. However, it's too bulky for him to use his Slide and he cannot access Copy Weapons in this form. Also, Mega Man is unexpectedly very strong. He is able to hold up a collapsing ceiling of Wily's fortress for a prolonged period and also matched Guts Man, who can lift over two tons. In fact, he usually always fights and defeats robots who are far stronger than him. Boomstick: He can survive a explosion that destroyed a large temple at point-blank, meteor showers from Astro Man, faced King who bisected Proto Man with a single swing of his axe! He also took hits from Stardroids, and is highly resistant to 7000 and 3000 degree flames & cold at 200 degrees below zero! Wiz: Mega Man is also very fast as he reacted to various characters such as Duo who flew from Jupiter to Earth within seconds and Quick Man who's stated to be faster than light by Elec Man. He can even resist being sucked in by a black hole, react to meteors coming at him through the asteroid belt and avoid the star lasers from the Wily Star. Boomstick: He has defeated this mad scientist multiple times and defeated his killers, Stardroids and their leader Sunstar, who generated an explosion large enough to bust the Wily Star which can obliterate the entire planet! And that's when his fusion reactor self-destructed in a suicide attack! Wiz: However, a robot cannot be without it's weaknesses. For example, Mega Man's copy weapons have certain ammo limits as it depletes if used too often. Boomstick: He is very weak to molecular-leveled spikes and lava, which is hotter than the core of the Earth! Most of his shield weapons are freaking useless if not used for attacks! Wiz: He also cannot harm humans due to laws of robotics, even trying to kill Dr. Wily in Mega Man 7 until he was reminded of that. His Super Adapter would be rendered useless if either he or Rush are too injured or drained before combining. And he is a reluctant fighter too. Boomstick: Who cares about that stupid law!? That doesn't stop this bad-ass arm-cannoned robot from stopping a evil mad scientist from conquering the world! Mega Man: I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Mega Man's bio and open for Mega Man X's bio) ''Mega Man X Armors Up (Necromercer) '''Wiz: In the year of 20XX a man named doctor thomas light created a robot by the name of Mega Man...X.' Boomstick: X is considered to be Dr. Light's ultimante creation, and he has earned his title. Wiz: X's iconic arm cannon is called the X-buster, and it can fire three types of projectiles. First is it's basic lemon like plasma shots, then the larger green shot and then finally a large blue ball of energy that can destroy some of X's most powerful foes with a single shot. Wiz: X also weilds the Shotgun Ice, when using he shoots a powerful Ice Spike that shatters and sprays around the room when it hits something or someone. Boomstick: I want that one! ''MegaMan.EXE Transports In (Majora Moon) ''Wiz: In the year 20XX, two twins were born. Lan and Hub Hikari. Boomstick: Sadly for young Hub, he died due to a heart virus. But good for him, his father happened to be a world class scientist. Man, I wish I knew my dad. Seriously there are so many cool dads out there. Wiz: Thank's to his father's genius, his soul was saved and was merged with a personal assistant program, creating the ultimate Navi program.....MegaMan.EXE. (Music plays) Boomstick: Wait a second, you mean HE'S a Navi. Why would his dad want to save him?! Annoying thing who can only say "Hey Listen". Wiz: What? Oh! No nononono. Navi is short for Net Navi, a sort of program that acts as a digital assistant and often friend for their human companion. In the case of Hub, his operator is none other than his twin brother, Lan. Though it wasn't until many adventures did the duo learn of the truth. Boomstick: Wait....are you my brother? Wiz: God I hope not. Boomstick: HEY! Wiz: For the duo they would so find themselves in serious trouble, as WWW, or World Three began to attack. Boomstick: Yeah, WIly's plan to control the web was a pretty good one. After all, ALL machines are controled by the web. Hck, fucking GAS TANKS can be hijacked to expload. Wiz: That's right. All machines and electronic devices are all connected by a singular mainframe, devided into many sub networks. Wily's viruses and evil Navis were sure to set the world into chaos. Boomstick: But luckily Megaman and Lan were on the case. (TBC) ''Mega Man Volnutt Dashes In (Raiando) ''Wiz: Before he was Mega Man Volnutt, a long ago he was formerly known as Mega Man Trigger as he was the Primary Function of Purifief Unit. Boomstick: And he was living on a synthetic planet called Elysium, a place that housed the Master System. Wiz: He was also The Master's assistant, Mega Man Trigger's mission was to emilimate any Irregulars that threaten the Master System. Boomstick: The Master System is pretty much a thing that was used to watch the Carbons, who are basically like humans but are Artifically created. One day Master and Trigger decided to travel in Terra to compare his life with the Carbons. Wiz: While The Master lived for over 3.000 years, The Carbons were happy with their life despite with their hard life. The Master gave Trigger a last request to completly destroy the Master System to make things right, but before doing so, The Master gave Mega Man his genetic code sample to protect him. Boomstick: And so Mega Man Volnutt went and shut down the Master System, completly ending Master's life who was tired of living for eternity. Wiz: And after that, Trigger was confronted by a woman named Sera who though he was opposing against The Master, they both fough against each other and had severe injuries on both sides. Mega Man Trigger's hardware got a "Reset", which means he has lost all of the previous memories. However Mega Man Trigger transferred his Essential data files to a Carbon Monkey named Data, to make sure his memories don't get fully wiped out and securing The Master's genetic code. Boomstick: After all of these things. Mega Man Trigger and Data got sealed away inside a ruin in Nino Islands while Sera got sealed away in Forbidden Island all by Yuna. Wiz: Several years later, Barrell was discovering around the Nino Island without Guildmaster's permission, as he was searching around he found a Diamond-shaped object, Barrell pressed it and ended up awakening Trigger and Data. Boomstick: So Barrell took them towards his Granddaugher Roll Caskett, Barrell ended up naming this Blue Bomber after his favorite video game character: Mega Man Volnutt...wait what? How does any of this make sense when he already has Mega Man in his name? Wiz: He was probably not aware of his former name, but anyhow Mega Man Volnutt has joined with the Casketts. Volnutt is equipped with all sorts of weapons, starting with his default Mega Buster, he can upgrade his Buster to shoot faster Pellets and larger Pellets. Mega Man Volnutt also got bunch of armor upgrades that increase his defence and speed, such as his trusty Helmet and leg parts, in which he can Spring Jump and Skate Around. Boomstick: Now about his weaponry, unlike the rest of the Mega Men who destroy the Boss and get a new weapon, instead Volnutt finds bunch of Scrap Metals and gives it to Roll to turn it into a new weapon. Wiz: Starting off with the Drill Arm, he can pierce through enemies and solid walls, it's very effective for point blank combat, with weapons like Ground Crawler, Splash Mine and Grand Grenade, he can throw bunch of explosives that blow things up. Boomstick: Aqua Splasher is basically a water cannon that is used to put out Fire, other than that it's useless as fuck. Now for other weapons he can shoot out a one powerful Energy Blast with Hyper Shell, with Spread Buster he can shoot multiple Energy Balls. Wiz: The Vaccumm Arm lets Mega Man suck up bunch of Collectibles in a blink of an eye, Machine Gun Arm can shoot out powerful Bullets, Reflector Arm shoots out bunch of Superballs, Hunter Seeker summons a Drone that shoots out Energy and with Shield Arm he can create a barrier around to protect himself from Projectiles. Boomstick: That Shield was useless as heck, anyhow for the real weapons Volnutt got the Homing Missile in which he shoots out Onslaught of Missiles towards his opponents, the Crusher is a powerful Bomb that let's out a Huge Plasma Blast, the Blade Arm is a rainbow Lightsaber that is a modified Z-Saber and last but not least, Mega Man Volnutt got the Shining Laser as he shoots out a Huge Ass Laser that can be controlled at 360 degree. The best part is, it's a Modified X-Buster and it has Unlimited Ammo when fully upgraded! This is my favorite. Wiz: Mega Man Volnutt is powerful enough to take down Gigantic Robots many times as he has also fought against Tron Bonne many times before, Mega Man has also destroyed a Reaverbot that caused a thirty year long Storm and he can also dodge projectiles that can move at Flutter's speed as well as dodge Sound themed attacks. Boomstick: Mega Man Volnutt has also went up against Mega Man Juno, despite that guy having Mega Man on his name, he looks more like Sephiroth than a Mega Man, however the Blue Bomber managed to defeated him on both of his forms. Wiz: He also had a rematch with Sera too who was the girl that almost overpowered Volnutt. Boomstick: Despite Volnutt having powerful weaponries and defeating gigantic robots, he has his very own flaws as he's naive and cheery, as he only fights when neccesary, he's also currently Stuck in a moon with no one saving him and the worst part is...MEGA MAN LEGENDS 3 GOT CANCELLED! Wiz: Even if this Mega Man is light hearted, he still packs bunch of deadly weaponries. Mega Man Volnutt: I analyze every possibility, and i never give up, that's the way i live my life as a Digger. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Mega Man Volnutt's bio and opening for Geo Stelar's bio) ''Geo Stelar Merges Up (Inkriel) Wiz: In the year 20XX, a young boy named Geo Stelar lost his father in a mysterious space accident. '''Boomstick: But in return, he got a sweet tech alien!' Wiz: Omega-Xis is an extraterrestrial creature originally from the planet AM, eventually fleeing to the planet FM. Boomstick: So, he's a radio wave? Wiz: No, Omega is a creature made out of pure digital energy, so he can control technology by "possessing" it. Boomstick: Tech Ghost? Wiz: Close, but he is still "alive". Moving on from that, using his natural abilities, he can manipulate the energy source of the robots in his universe, EM waves. Boomstick: What? Wiz: EM waves? You've heard of Electromagnetic waves, right? Boomstick: That experiment that knocked out our power for a week? Yeah, you owe me for the beer that went bad because of that. Wiz: We'll discuss that later. But due to their strange make-up, EM beings can fuse with non EM entities, granting their abilities to that object or person. Boomstick: Fusion- HA!! It also grants a bunch of awesome powers, like elemental control! Wiz: Yes, among other things, he has the basic Mega Buster, an arm cannon that can be charged to increase it's power, but it's still just his basic weapon. Boomstick: He can also turn into badass mythical animals!!! Wiz: Geo, with the help of Omega, is able to transform into his incredibly powerful Star Break forms. Boomstick: He can Transform into the Fire Leo, weak to water attacks but strong against the Wood element. Wiz: The Fire Leo form exchanges the Mega Buster for a flamethrower attached to his arm, The Flame Burner. Boomstick: Doesn't that seem kind of redundant? Wiz: It is, but it doesn't matter because this suit gives him the ability to burn through highly durable EM creatures. Boomstick: And on top of that, he's got more transformations to deal with other enemies who are too strong for his base form! I want some of these! Wiz: I'm surprised you knew about that Boomstick. Boomstick: I don't always ignore everything non-alchohol related. megaman_greendragon_by_blackace70_dcetw97-300w.jpg|Green Dragon Transformation megaman_fireleo_by_blackace70_dcetw8s-300w.jpg|Fire Leo Transformation megaman_icepegasus_by_blackace70_dcetw9k-300w.jpg|Ice Pegasus Transformation megaman_zerker_by_blackace70_dcetwa9-300w.jpg|Thunder Zerker megaman_ninja_by_blackace70_dcetw9q-300w.jpg|Wood Ninja dcetwa0-d587bd36-b834-4869-a599-a85bfde70e94.jpg|Fire Saurian dcetx3i-778bec84-e559-4d57-b1a8-112a9e0524e8.png|Tribe King dcejfq6-d69517f8-045a-4dea-a507-abab5710e4c0.png|Red Joker Transformation dcejfpz-e66a86c4-e07f-4019-812a-da8295274086.png|Black Ace Transformation Wiz: As my colleague was saying, Geo has access to two more Star Break forms, these being the Ice Pegasus and Green Dragon forms, with control over Water and Wood respectively. Boomstick: But if he wants to bring out the big guns, he can tap into the power of the ancient elemental tribes. Wiz: These tribes were named the Thunder Zerkers, Fire Saurians, and the Wood Ninja. Using his abilities, Geo can fuse these groups powers into any combination of elements. Boomstick: But if all else fails, he can just combine all ''' '''of them for a short time into the Tribe King! Wiz: But when that runs out, he's got another power source to turn to, Noise. Boomstick: So he decides to sit there and cry like the child that he is? Wiz: No Boomstick. Noise is energy that disrupts robotic creatures. ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: it's time for a Death Battle!!! Who are you rooting for? Mega Man X EXE Volnutt Geo Stelar Who do you think will win? The Blue Bomber The Maverick Hunter The Cyberspace Warrior The Purifier Unit The Starforce Warrior (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) ''Death Battle'' Fight! KO! ''Results'' ''Trivia'' *The Connection of this battle is simply they're different incarnations of Mega Man. *This is Raiando's first Battle Royale. *This is Raiando's first battle to feature a returning combatant, which is X from Mega Man X VS Emerl Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Tonipelimies Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Majora Moon Category:Inkriel's Death Battles